memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Memory Alpha:Images à supprimer
Veillez à bien avoir lu et compris la politique de suppression avant d'éditer cette page. :Les images listées sur cette page seront supprimés après 7 jours, à moins d'un vote contraire. Utilisez le modèle adéquat sur l'image correspondante désignée à la suppression. Ajoutez les nouvelles entrées à la fin de la liste et expliquez les raisons de la suppression demandée, en n'oubliant pas de signer (~~~~). N'oubliez pas de mettre en gras votre vote (garder, supprimer, neutre, remplacer, déplacer) pour que votre vote soit pris en compte. en:Memory Alpha:Images for deletion Suppression Nouvelle image Images de meilleure qualité demandée Image:Picard et le nuage de Beta Renner.jpg|Lonely Among Us Image:Tasha Yar combat Yareena.jpg|Code of Honor Logo ST Minutiae Image copyvio du site ST Minutiae. - StarTrekMan 22 janvier 2007 à 22:20 (UTC) :Ce n'est pas vraiment une violation de copyright, puisqu'il s'agit de notre logo avec un simple fond blanc. D'autre part, le site en question est géré par Dan Carlson l'un des 2 fondateurs de MA-en. Par contre, la raison pour laquelle je veux bien la supprimer est qu'elle est en doublon de Image:Wiki.png et qu'elle n'est pas utilisée. - From Cardassia with pain 22 janvier 2007 à 22:39 (UTC) Vote pour la suppression. Merci pour les précisions. StarTrekMan 26 janvier 2007 à 21:13 (UTC) *Vote Contre la suppression; je trouve qu'elle a une trop belle résolution, ce serait dommage de supprimer, en outre elle pourra etre utile dans un tableau avec arriere plan blanc, l'Idéale serait qu'elle soit modifiée pour avoir une transparence de l'arriere plan--Utilisateur:Atlante-@*** 28 mars 2007 à 15:28 (UTC) ::Tu parles donc d'une autre image qui serait hypothétiquement téléchargée (car je ne sais si on peut tout s'autoriser en terme de design sur MA toutes langues confondues. En attendant, ton vote n'est pas valide puisqu'il concerne une autre image. Je m'associe aux arguments de Phil qui dit que cette image est en doublon et non utilisée. Suppresion. 28 avril 2007 à 10:10 (UTC) Armin Shimerman ]] Image sous licence GFDL. Voir en:Memory Alpha:Why Memory Alpha doesn't use the GFDL : :"Images - The GFDL makes no explicit mention of fair use rules in its terms. Images and other documents that are added to a collection must be released under the GFDL, which requires the explicit approval of the owner of the copyright." Je pense que par soucis de légalité, il vaut mieux trouver une autre image, celle d'un bonus DVD par exemple. - From Cardassia with pain 26 janvier 2007 à 22:06 (UTC) * Je vois pas de problème avec la GFDL pour une image de Memory Alpha. Ce que je comprends de ta citation de MA-en, c'est qu'on ne peut pas placer une image prise d'un DVD par exemple sous licence GFDL, car il faut l'autorisation explicite du propriétaire du droit d'auteur (Paramount pour les DVD), c'est pourquoi par défaut MA utilise une licence CC pour les images. L'auteur de cette photo a accepté la GFDL, donc ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. En plus cette image est sous double licence GFDL et CC-BY-SA (qui n'est pas la même licence que MA) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Armin_Shimerman.jpg - Ghun 12 février 2007 à 21:59 (UTC) Pour mémoire Modifications à effectuer * Images de drapeau : Copyright = domaine public - From Cardassia with pain 1 février 2007 à 12:35 (UTC) Images à renommer en français * Image:8Cosmic cloud.jpg - From Cardassia with pain 21 février 2007 à 21:43 (UTC) * Image:Borgia Plant.jpg - From Cardassia with pain 1 février 2007 à 12:29 (UTC) * Image:Charlie disappears.jpg - From Cardassia with pain 20 mai 2007 à 16:48 (UTC) * Image:Handsoffrand.jpg - From Cardassia with pain 1 février 2007 à 12:29 (UTC) * Image:Janice14.jpg - From Cardassia with pain 20 mai 2007 à 16:51 (UTC) * Image:Janice39.jpg - From Cardassia with pain 27 avril 2007 à 20:36 (UTC) * Image:Kirk and Evans.jpg - From Cardassia with pain 27 avril 2007 à 20:29 (UTC) * Image:Kirk kissing Andrea.jpg - From Cardassia with pain 16 février 2007 à 22:24 (UTC) * Image:Lazarus ship.jpg - --StarTrekMan( Discuter | ) 21 février 2007 à 22:15 (UTC) * Image:Martine 26 Kirk.jpg - From Cardassia with pain 20 mai 2007 à 16:51 (UTC) * Image:M 113 Hand.jpg - From Cardassia with pain 1 février 2007 à 12:23 (UTC) * Image:Picard and Data (2364).jpg - 28 avril 2007 à 10:02 (UTC) * Image:Pod ship.jpg - From Cardassia with pain 21 février 2007 à 21:43 (UTC) * Image:Romulan bird-of-prey2C TOS-profile.jpg - From Cardassia with pain 20 mai 2007 à 16:51 (UTC) * Image:RomulanCommander2266.jpg - From Cardassia with pain 21 février 2007 à 21:43 (UTC) * Image:Romulan commander and Centurian.jpg - From Cardassia with pain 20 mai 2007 à 16:51 (UTC) * Image:SpockMcCoyOld.jpg - From Cardassia with pain 21 février 2007 à 21:43 (UTC) * Image:STBalofTerror.jpg - From Cardassia with pain 20 mai 2007 à 16:51 (UTC) * Image:STNakedTime.jpg - From Cardassia with pain 27 avril 2007 à 20:29 (UTC) * Image:TheNakedTime.jpg - From Cardassia with pain 20 mai 2007 à 16:51 (UTC) * Image:TheWedding.jpg - From Cardassia with pain 20 mai 2007 à 16:48 (UTC) * Image:Time travel pod (26th century).jpg - --StarTrekMan( Discuter | ) 21 février 2007 à 22:15 (UTC) * Image:Time travel pod (31st century) launch bay.jpg - --StarTrekMan( Discuter | ) 21 février 2007 à 22:15 (UTC) * Image:TOS generic planet 3.jpg - From Cardassia with pain 1 février 2007 à 12:29 (UTC) * Image:TOS planet.jpg - From Cardassia with pain 1 février 2007 à 12:29 (UTC) * Image:TOS S1D2-2.jpg - From Cardassia with pain 20 mai 2007 à 16:48 (UTC) 50px * * * Qualité abominable. La redimension peut se faire automatiquement et en mieux avec |50px| dans le code. Et l'unique page liée est Utilisateur:Atlante - From Cardassia with pain 19 mai 2007 à 11:53 (UTC) * Pour la suppression. Je suis d'accord sur toutes les raisons invoquées. Il aurait fallu de plus gérer la transparence dans le cas présent ; tout en éliminant le fond. Utilisateur:Atlante a cru bien faire mais manque d'expérience concernant ce genre d'icône. 19 mai 2007 à 16:34 (UTC) Badge "Exemple" A supprimer : logo fantaisiste trop "flashi" et qui n'a rien à faire sur ce genre de wiki dont les conventions de style veulent un style propre et sobre. Même si cela n'est pas écrit dans les conventions içi, tout MA-en ne jure que par un style sobre et cohérent. Aller voir comment je me suis "fait jeter" rien que pour avoir changé le modèle de bienvenue sur Ma-en juste avec un... cadre de couleur !! Je ne parle même pas des signatures "trop déviantes" et des transclusions non-autorisées etc. --[[Utilisateur:Conruyt|''STAR TREK'' Man]](Espace ... frontière de l'infini) 30 juin 2007 à 09:39 (UTC)